


Everyone Wants An Oliver

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's every bit the hero Barry is, and he deserves to be recognized as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little piece of you (to live on forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of connected oneshots about Felicity taking it on herself, to get Palmer Tech to create Green Arrow action figures.

“I got you a present,” Felicity said as she sat in Oliver’s lap, holding a shiny wrapped box, with a green bow on top. “You should open it now.”

Oliver chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, shifting to make sure she was comfortable. “Christmas is still three days away.”

“But Hanukkah is happening now,” she smiled at him, placing a hand to his cheek as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I mean if you’d rather wait, I could just put it under the tree.”

She moved to stand but Oliver held her to him. “No, no, I mean I’ll open it if you want.”

His tone was light, but she saw the look in his eyes. The look of anticipation and amusement. She always new how much Oliver loved the holidays. How his eyes would light up at decorations or his smile that would grow when he saw little kids in line waiting to see Santa. It was another facet to why she loved him. 

She handed him the box, as his gaze kept shifting between her and the wrapped gift. He lifted it with one hand, shaking lightly. “Is it a motorcycle?”

“Yes dear it’s a motorcycle,” she teased as she ran her fingers along his scalp. “I used the shrinking tech Ray developed to put it in the box.”

“I would not put it past you.”

“Will you open it already.” Even if she knew the contents the moment still felt heavy with her own excitement. More so she could watch Oliver’s face when he opened it.

He placed the box down next to them, as he lifted the lid with his free hand. 

She watched as his face seemed to shift through a range of emotions as he pulled the Green Arrow action figure from it’s box. Confusion and wonder built in his eyes, and a smile set on his face as he looked at her.

“What is this?”

“This is phase one of Palmer Tech’s new toy division,” she said taking the figure from him, making sure she didn’t lose the little guy’s bow or quiver in the process. “See last time we were in Central City I did some recon on their ‘Flash’ action figures. Which are so poorly made, I think even baby Sara could break it.” 

She turned the figure over to show him the back. “This is just the the prototype. But it comes with ten arrows, all with a tiny magnet on the end, which will attract to the areas on the other toys that the R&D department have assured me will be no kill shots. He comes with a removable hood, and mask. Couldn’t use your picture for the face for obvious reasons of course.”

“You had Palmer Tech, design me an action figure?” It’s the first thing he’s said since she started rambling, and she almost couldn’t hear it over the jargon and details she still wanted to tell him. But she did, and she looked at him with a smile.

“Well duh. I mean you are every bit the hero the Flash is. And you do it all without metahuman powers,” she placed another kiss to his cheek. “Besides. This way, you now have something cool, new, and totally unique to give Will for Christmas. I mean these babies won’t even be on the market until next Christmas.”

Oliver took the toy from her hands, setting it down on the couch, before he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re amazing, thank you.”

“Heroes deserve to feel like heroes,” she replied snuggling into his side. “But wait until you see the Speedy and Spartan one’s too. Thea and John are gonna flip.”

He laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She knew he loved it, probably more than any words he could think to say. And that was okay with her. She was always better at reading Oliver when he didn’t speak. 


	2. Please, let me get what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco should be an Oliver fanboy too

Felicity was enjoying her only hour break of the day, when her cell began to ring. She knew in an instant it was Cisco, because the young tech had stolen her phone the last time Team Flash came to Star City and set the tone as Star Wars. 

“If there is not an emergency,” Felicity sighed as she answered the call. “Could you please call back later?”

“I need one,” Cisco replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Preferably as soon as possible.”

“Am I supposed to know what you’re talking about?”

Cisco let out a frustrated groan. “Work with me here Smoak, The Green Arrow action figure, they are still three months for store shelves, and I need to get one before Barry.”

She laughed shaking her head. Of course this was the reason he called her in the middle of the most hectic work day of the week. “Cisco, I don’t have any extra dolls.”

“Okay first, let’s remember they are action figures. It’s completely different than a  _doll_ ,” he said. “And second, I know that’s a lie. You’re the CEO of a multi billion dollar company, I bet if you snapped your fingers right now you could get a latte and six Green Arrows within the hour.”

“I don’t need six, Green Arrows, I already have the only one I want.”

“Cut the lovely dovey crap. I just want an action figure.”

“And I don’t have any. the toy division is keeping the only extras we have under lock and key, per my orders, for the charity drive that’s going to launch the new youth center next month. So you are out of luck.”

Cisco scoffed. “What about all the times I hooked you up with tech? I mean I practically designed the Arrow Cave.”

“And I updated Team Flash’s thermal imaging satellite, and I set you up with my friend Laura from college,” Felicity said. 

“But Barry keeps insisting since he’s your friend and Oliver’s friend he gets the first one, which is completely ridiculous, considering I designed the new suit in the first place.”

There was a knock against her office door, and Felicity looked up in time to see her assistant pointing at his watch. “Cisco, I am late for a meeting.”

“I will upgrade your computers for a year,” he pleaded one last time.

“Goodbye Cisco,” she hung up, setting her phone on her desk. 

As she gathered up her papers she looked up to her assistant. “Gerry, did you send that package to Mr. Ramon for me?”

“Yes, Mrs. Queen, it should arrive by courier later this afternoon.”

Felicity smiled, pocketing her phone before she moved from the room. She really couldn’t wait for Cisco’s response to his early birthday gift.


End file.
